Clans (Families)
Clans are groups of people who form an alliance to seek protection, advice, and increase the size of their mafia family. Feel Free to add your clan to the list How to add your clan All clan are listed according to the tag order. They should be listed as the format below: 501-Elite Elite Brigade Once you added your clan, enter your clan profile page and paste the template from :Template:ClanInfobox on it. How to Read the Tables Facebook 501-Elite 501 501 Elite Brigade NNP No Name Players 神 The Oriental Mafia War Clan 帅 Secret Society aka 黑社会 極道殺し会: Gokudo Koroshi Kai 1337 We are Mafia Elite! 300 Spartan SPT SpArT Spartan Mafia Wars 42 Mafia Wars 42 Clan A11 A11 Mafia Wars Famiglia AAA -Against All Authority AIG American Internet Gangsters AJC Abby's Mafia Wars ALPHA [ALPHA] ~ArchAngels~ THE SAS ELITE ASSASINS ASS Mafia Wars ASS Family AURORA Aurora Clan AWR America Wasn't Ready BC BlackCovenanT BMI BALKAN MAFIA INTERNATIONAL BMW Bandit Mafia War BSC - Bobito Salonga Clan CENIDO CENIDO FAMILY {CHAIN} Crime Handling Associates Insurance Net CIA Crime International Associates CUPOLA MAFIA WARS CUPOLA CWSM Chicago West Side Mob DCA THE DON CORLEONE AUSSIE ALLIANCE Rabbit The Death Rabbit's DJ THE DEATHJESTER FAMILY COSA NOSTRA DK COSA NOSTRA (DK Rebels) DK Rebels (DKMF) Dansk Mafia Family DOG DEFENDERS OF GOOD Dragons Dragons Family Clan Dirty Texas Mafia ECM East Coast Mafia EDMW EDMW Mafia Wars Clan EFC The Enalan Family Crew EFF ELITE FIGHTING FORCES greco el greco CLAN ELITE Elite MAFIA {ENF} Enforcer {EOA/SOA} Eve of Destruction/Strength of Attack ⋗ℱ⋖ Flying Monkey Brigade's House of Pain FBI FaceBookIlluminati FIN FIN MAFIA F.I.S.T. First International Serbian Triad F.S.A fearless street alliance FSM The Church of The Flying Spaghetti Monster |ĢaruÐa| ĢaruÐa Komunitas dan Aliansi GGA The Godfather Global Alliance GR Greek Mafia United HEL Mafia Hellas HLR Highlander Mafia HONOR Men of HONOR [ IBG ] iblyss ben gang I.C.U Ice Cold Underworld =>iD<= iMPLICIT Death IMC International Mafia Consortium ITA The All-Italian Mafia JRP JUST REAL PLAYERS {K I R} KEEP IT REAL LSM The Lone Star Mafia MAC MAFIA WARS AUTISH CLAN {M.A.} Mafiaholics Anonymous MIA Military In Action MIG Murder Incorporated Gangsters M.M Madam Mafia MM_FU Melbourne Mafia Friends United MMF Madam MaFia's Family MMWF Mafia's Most Wanted Family MTO Mafia Termination Order MWI Mafia Wars Indonesia MWL Mafia Wars Lords MWM Midwest Mafia [MWNWAR NUSANTARA MAFIA WAR NUSANTARA Ltd Mafia Wars Philippines Limited {NEM} New England - New York Mafia Club N.L.H. Never Lose Hope NK77 Not Known 1977 NutHouse NutHouse Mafia NWO New World Order OMERTA OMERTA - Code of Silence Outlaws The Outlaws Whacks First Mafia Family of Paddy Whacks ☠PETRONE☠ NWO ☠ PETRONE Devil Red Devil ASS Mafia Wars RM ASS Family RTF Respect The Family RUS Russian Mafia Group {SAN} Stop At Nothing SBM Shinebox Mafia SCK LA FAMILIA-STONECOLD KILLER SDA SOCIETY OF DEADLY ASSASSINS SFU Six Feet Under SIN Strength In Numbers SMF Sexiest Mafia Wars Family SPR Super Hero's Association of Gangsters SOLLI [Clan Family|SOLLI Clan Family]] СРБSRB Serbian Mafia Wars Family {~TW~} Mafia TW T.H.C The Hitman Company (TFMG) The Fairest Mafia Groups TGC Tough Guy Club TMW The Mafia Warriors TTD To The Death UG Ultimate Guardians UNMW United Nation Mafia War Viking Viking Battle for Asgard WISE Wise-Guys Mafia WODB World Order of Dirt Bags {WOHUG} Warriors Of Honor Ultimate Guard {YMC} Yorkshire mafia crew xXx xXx Mafia Wars Extreme To be added to the list This list should contain all clans that missing. Arrangement not in any order. MWA= Mafia Wars Alliance =/\/\\/\//\\ OIMW Official Indonesian Mafia Wars CBK COLD BLOODED KILLERS {DIRT} DIRT Crew IMFU INTERNATIONAL MAFIA FAMILY UNITED {MWML} Mafia Wars Mafia Lounge 2nd Floor WHACKS first family of paddy whacked AAA Against All Authority ★TEAM★ THE ELITE ARMY MACHINE SWA™ (Shadow Warriors Alliance)™ {BOB} Bob Just Bob CME -> Craziest Mafia Ever E.S.T. -> Elite Strike Team IAC -> Irish American Clan -=KoMa=- -> Keep our Mafia advancing O7T -> Order of the 7th Tenet ® Outfit -> The Chicago Outfit S³ -> Silent Shadow Strikers (our co-brethren) S.C.O. -> Santini Crime WBTYM -> Wham! Blam! Thank You Ma'am! WYB -> Watch Your Back UBH United Blood Hunters! SMT Superior Mafia Team {ICEBOX} Mafia Wars ICE BOX {PS} Power Strike {FU} Fused Underground ~L.☠.W~ The LORDS OF WAR BSC - Bobito Salonga Clan BDM Big Dog Mafia {Sicilians} Oceania ♞ ILLYRIAN HORSEMEN > ₯ < ╠ILLYRIAN╣ ILLYRIAN DINGOS ₯ {BKLYN} BEAST MASTERS [[Category:TEC The Executive Club]] TRR The Disciples of Rebellion ǺЯМG Armageddon 4HORSEMEN - Armageddon. 4Horsemen are their high attack/defense players LCN KC Killer Clowns RYfG Ruin Your F'ing Game LTD Loyal til Death SIN Strength in Numbers LM Latin Mafia BUR Brotherhood In Arms ENF Category:Clans Category:UNIQUE CLAN